


The Lost Ring (2020)

by Vanhalla



Series: Artifacts Of The Gods [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Demigods, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Ethan is a worker at the MAD, The Magical Accidents Department, a department of the Wizards Council. When he was a child, his mother was killed by a dark wizard, and he was sent away. But before her death, she managed to give him a magical ring. One magical enough that the dark wizard wanted to steal it.Years later, the ring is stolen, and Ethan, along with a coworker of his, has to find it, at all costs necessary.
Relationships: Ethan Griffinstone/Rosalie "Roo" Firedancer
Series: Artifacts Of The Gods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468378





	The Lost Ring (2020)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647263) by [Vanhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla). 



Ethan stared at the ants gathering around a small splotch of ice cream on the floor, behind the window. It was a bright Sunday morning, and the sun was melting the sweet dessert off the asphalt. 

Ethan turned to the wooden door down the stairs, and knocked on it. 

His mother had told him she was going to show him something today. He'd just turned 12, and so, he was now ready for… whatever it was his mother wanted to show him.

"Okay, it's ready, come in!"

Ethan opened the heavy door, the old, rusty hinges creaking as it moved. As soon as the young boy passed through, the door closed, and he gasped, seeing the room in front of him.

He'd never been in his mother's workroom before, as he wasn't allowed to due to him being too young, but now that he could go for the first time, it definitely wasn't disappointing.

Despite it being rather dark, the potions, books and magic plants growing in pots around on wooden shelves were enough to light up the place just a bit. The place smelled of dirt and humidity, and a bit of magic was lingering in the air.

At the very end of the room was a small mount of soil, with a flower shoot growing from the top, illuminated by the sun's rays passing through a hole in the ceiling.

Footsteps were heard from the side and Ethan turned around, seeing his mother walk to the flower with a potion in her hands. She noticed Ethan, and smiled at him.

"Oh, Ethan! Come here, I wanna show you something!"

Shyly, the young boy walked through the room and went to sit next to his mother, hands on his knees. She opened up the potion bottle, and poured a few drops over the flower, which quickly grew to a full, fluffy bush, three times its size. Ethan's mother smiled, and pushed her glasses up her face. "Oh, it worked!" She turned to Ethan. "I was trying out the potion I made for this new book I'm writing."

Ethan cocked his head, a bit confused.  _ Was that all she wanted to show him? With all the mystery and suspense surrounding this day, he thought it would be more than that. _

Seeing the disappointment on his face, his mother chuckled, and stood up. "Oh, don't worry Ethan, that's not  _ really  _ what I wanted to show you!"

She went to a small backroom next to the shelves and searched in it. A minute later and she was out, carrying a small box. She crouched to Ethan's height, and gave the box to him.

"Now, before I show you what this is, I want you to  _ promise  _ that you'll never give this to anyone else, or even mention it to anyone else. This is a secret, and  _ it has to stay that way. _ "

Feeling a bit tense now, Ethan nodded silently. 

"O-okay."

The woman smiled softly, and pat his head. "Alright, good."

She then opened up the box, and handed it to him. 

Inside the box was a ring. It seemed fairly old, although it didn't have much scratches on it. The gold was still a bit shiny, which was clearer to see with the lack of patterns or any ornaments surrounding the circle. It was a plain ring.

"What's that?" Ethan asked softly, staring at the jewelry.

"It's a ring. Although, it's not any type of ring, it's very special."

Ethan looked at his mother, curious. She smiled, and giggled. "Oh, I guess I'll have to tell you. It's a very long story, but-"

Suddenly, the phone started ringing upstairs. Ethan's mother sighed, and got up, letting Ethan with the box.

"That's weird, nobody usually calls… except…"

Her eyes widened, and she quickly ran through the room to the door, going upstairs. Confused and starting to get a bit worried, Ethan followed her up. He only had time to catch the last of the conversation, before she hung up.

"Oh, she's with you? Thank the gods, I'll try doing the same for Ethan. Where is He now, do you kn- no? Oh, darn. I'll be back"

She put the phone back in its charger, and turned to Ethan, fear now clearly painted on her face. "Ethan, go upstairs, pack your bags."

"M-mom? What's happening??"

She grabbed his shoulders, eyes wide. "No time to explain, I'll tell you when we're safe!"

But he barely had time to add anything, as the front door exploded, and smoke appeared from the hole.

"Oh no, he's already here…"

_"_ ** _Eileen_** **_Griffinstone. Where is the Artifact._** " A low, rumbly voice came from the smoke, making the house tremble.

The woman growled and took her staff out, swinging it in front of her as it glowed.

"I'll never tell you, scum!!"

She shot a quick look at Ethan, who was staring at the hole. Dark flames were spreading through it, and from the shadows came a silhouette, tall and imposing, along with the silhouette of two large tigers.

"Ethan… go hide in the basement, I'll take care of this." She mumbled, grabbing her hat and handing it to him.

Ethan could barely move. He was terrified. W _ hat was happening?? _

"NOW ETHAN, GO!!"

The desperate scream of his mother resonated in his ears, and he jumped, quickly running downstairs again, locking the door behind him, the box still in his hands.

He ran to the very back of the room, sitting in the darkest corner. His breathing was fast and shallow, and he was shivering with terror.  _ What was happening?? Who was that man?? What did he want?? _

Explosions and loud noises were heard upstairs, and Ethan shoved his hands over his ears, burying his face in between his legs, whimpering softly. Hoping his mother would be alright. Hoping everything would go back to normal soon. 

A loud boom was heard, and it was quickly followed by the basement door flying off and landing on a shelf, the bottles breaking and their liquids splashing on the floor.

Ethan placed a hand on his mouth, trying his best to muffle his voice. He looked up, tightly holding his mother's hat, hoping he would be okay.

" **_Little chiiild, I know you're in there! Come out, give me the Ring!!"_ **

Ethan stayed put.  _ His mother told him to never give it to anyone. He shouldn't do that, especially not to a man like this. _

" **_Come out, wherever you are! If you do as I say, you'll live."_ **

Ethan tried his best to stop tears from forming in his eyes, hoping his soft sobs wouldn't be heard.  _ Where was his mom? What happened? Was she alright? _

_ He didn't wanna die!!! _

The footsteps got closer, until he could see the shadow move underneath the table and shelves he was hiding behind. Then it stopped. And the hold of Ethan's mouth under his hand only got stronger, as he stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped blinking. Hoping he wouldn't be seen. 

_ "Please. Leave me alone" _

But suddenly, a ray of light shine through the room, and the figure growled in pain, falling on the floor.

Ethan's mother ran through the room and to her son, grabbing him by the arms. She looked very beat up, blood, burns and bruises all over her clothes and her body. Her glasses were broken, and her hair was a complete mess. And she looked extremely scared.

"Do you have the box?"

Ethan nodded quickly, shaking. "M-mom-"

"I only stunned him, he'll get back up soon. I'll have to send you away. I'm sorry, I can't beat him, but maybe you can one day. I have to protect you, I'm sorry."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead, her hands trembling as she pushed away a blonde lock of hair from his face, and then grabbed her staff, and waved it around. Ethan stayed put, not even having time to really react as a bubble formed around him. He screamed, but to no avail, the last thing seen before he disappeared being the form getting back up and charging at his mother, who raised her staff to attack.

Ethan stumbled down an alley, the hat on his head and the box firmly gripped in his arms. He gasped and looked around. A dirty, muddy, humid place, with rats and cars passing by. 

Ethan hiccuped and sobbed, taking his hat in his hands and holding it tightly, as tight as he could, so it would never disappear or run away.

_ What was he going to do now? _


End file.
